


Alcor the Cervitaur

by Alcor618



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Not Beta Read, Well kinda It only has Deerper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor618/pseuds/Alcor618
Summary: A few months ago, I decided I wanted, no NEEDED to make Deerper canon in the TAU.This was meant to be a very short one-shot to be released on Summerween. Better late than never...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: TAU Discord Recs





	Alcor the Cervitaur

It had been 3 weeks.

3 whole weeks since a grin-wearing Mabel told you she had an "AMAZING surprise" for Summerween, and you weren't allowed to use your "nerd powers" to find out what it was. To say she was ecstatic would have been a massive understatement — her aura radiated a nauseating amount of excitement, and the size of her smile rivaled that of a demon's.

Needless to say, you were quite proud of your willpower. Even before the Incident, you were never very good with secrets. 

During the holidays, back when you and Mabel were living with your parents, presents were put under the tree a week before Christmas. Being the curious kid you were, you did everything you could to identify the contents. You weighed them, measured them, and shook them around. Usually, this was enough to figure out the mystery. However, one year a present stumped you. So 4 days before Christmas, during the middle of the night, you unwrapped a tiny portion on the bottom of it. Although Mabel noticed and lectured you about "the Spirit of Christmas", your parents never found out.

The Transcendence did not help quell your curiosity in the slightest; Your obsession of knowledge became a primal need to know everything.

As Mabel approaches, you notice 2 things— she is wearing an outfit incredibly similar to yours, complete with wings(you assume the outfit is for Summerween), and she is holding a small jar of water in her hand. You start inquiring about it, but Mabel interrupts and asks what it would take to stay physical for 24 hours. That's a lot of time, but omniscience has its perks. Although she doesn't advertise them, Lady Susan sells massive 5 gallon buckets of homemade ice cream. You tell Mabel that 2 of those should be enough. She proceeds to summon you, and offers a quart of ice cream so you can walk there together. You accept and feel the embrace of the physical world.

Mabel starts to explain what the water is. It's something Ford encountered in his trip through the multiverse. Apparently, consuming it permanently turns humans into monsters. However, Ford kept it for a different reason—it turned Bill into a human. Before you can get your hopes up, Mabel corrects herself. It didn't actually turn him into a human, it just forced him to have a human appearance, and gave him human instincts. It also only had a temporary effect on him, which lasted 1 day. 

Your eyes quite literally light up in blue flames. Even a day without these stupid demon instincts would be heavenly. As you try to grab the bottle, Mabel moves her hand back. She knows you're desperate and she is going to milk it a bit.

She says she will give you the bottle if you dress up for Summerween and go trick-or-treating with her. You readily make the deal—you already planned to do this; Nothing will remind you of the dead 12 year old boy you used to be more them trick-or-treating with Mabel.

You take the bottle, close your eyes, change your clothes into the laughable outfit from last summer, and swallow the water in one gulp. Instantly, you entire body feels like fire. Your amused laugh slowly turns into a painful scream, and you dare think "Did it actually work?" Unfortunately, it doesn't stop there. Your scream becomes more animalistic, before eventually turning into a panicked bleat. Your sight begins to fade, and for the first time in nearly a year you fall asleep.

When you awake, the first thing you notice is how alive you feel. Prior to this, even your physical form fake and artificial. This is the first time you truly felt like your body was your own since that one fateful day. 

You register Mabel's hand... petting you? The situation only gets weirder when you realize that the feeling is coming from a location a good two feet behind your back. It seems like the reverse of phantom pain, which you have plenty of experience with—The first few days of incorporeality were incredibly odd. Every time you accidentally walked through the table you felt as though you stubbed your toe.

You decide to open your eyes and lift your head off the floor. Mabel immediately notices and screams something along the lines of "DIPDOPYOU'READEERCENTUARTHING". 

...Right in your ear. 

Coherent thought takes a hike as you jump up, start running as far away from the noise as possible, and look for an escape. There isn't one. 

Trapped. 

The word plays itself on repeat in your mind. You collapse to the floor and start to hyperventilate. While the fragment of rationale left in your thoughts tells you you're having a panic attack, you find yourself unable to act on it. All focus is on the fact that you're trapped and will surely die. 

The fact is all but confirmed when you feel a hand start stroking your hair. You flinch, but find yourself unable to move away in your state of all-encompassing panic. Eventually, you notice that the hand isn't hurting you. In fact, it feels rather nice, especially once it starts scratching your ear.

Safe.

Eventually, your mind starts to clear up. You notice Mabel itching your ear, and you immediately tell her to stop. Secretly, you loved the feeling: you were quite touch-starved from months without any real physical interaction. But Mabel doesn't need to know that. Though it did take a bit of coaxing (and a bit of bribery) to get her to comply with your request.

You tell Mabel you don't think the water worked quite right. She sighs in exasperation. "What gave it away? The ears? The extra legs? The tail?"

You don't know what she means and give her a questioning look. She takes a deep breath.

"So... Ummm... Don't take this the wrong way, but you-might-possibly-have-the-body-of-a-baby-deer-as-well-as-an-adorable-set-of-ears? And yes, you still have to go trick-or-treating with me."

You look down and notice that you do indeed have a fawns lower half in place of your legs. As you start to process THAT bombshell, Mabel flees with the excuse that she needs to get a mirror so you can see your "cute boop-able nose, big brown eyes, and ADORABLE LITTLE WHITE FRECKLES!!!"

Oddly enough, you aren't too freaked out by the situation. After you died and came back to life permanently merged with you archenemy as a demon, not much shocks you. Besides, being a cervitaur is probably a whole lot better than being a demon. At least you don't feel those unholy urges anymore. You don't feel like like cutting your flesh open like a slab of meat. You don't feel like gleefully murdering masses of people. And most importantly, you don't feel like ripping out Mabel's teeth to see her screaming in horror at the hilarious sensation known as pain. It was almost a shame it wouldn't be permanent.

Wait, would it be permanent? Sure, Mabel said it was only supposed to last a day, but it also was supposed to change you into a human. You try to use your omniscience to find out. Except apparently, that's broken as well. 

Oh joy!

Mabel eventually returns, and hands you an extremely ornate hand mirror made entirely of silver. It was a gift from Pacifica, who to this day is a bit paranoid about ghosts. It didn't get much use, since you can usually deal with ghosts without any tools, and ghosts tend to avoid Mabel like the plague (probably because she likes to keep them as "pets" rather than exorcise them).

You force yourself to look at it. Your reflection does look a bit ridiculous with the oversized ears and wet nose. Luckily, it has nothing on the horrendous abomination Mabel forced you to become when you lost your first (and only) bet with her. You still have no idea how she won... you knew for a fact the coin was 100% going to land on heads with the same certainty with which you knew the sky was blue. Apparently, the Power of Mabel trumps the truth.

Mabel starts walking to the door and tells you that you need to get going– that ice cream won't buy itself.

Without the usual summoning tug, intangibility, and mental disconnection from the physical world, you almost feel as if you were a normal pair of twins enjoying a Summerween together.

So despite your wobbly footsteps and unusual situation, you feel content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next (and hopefully final) update will be on the Summerween.

**Author's Note:**

> I had several goals when writing this fic. I wanted to share some of my minor head-canons that didn't warrant their own fics. I also wanted to mention Pacifica, even if just in passing. She doesn't get very much attention in the TAU. I felt like I did a decent job showing that she was still a part of the twins' lives without breaking away from the main point of the fic, which brings us to the next point. I think a few months after the Transcendence, Dipper starts to live in the present much more and tries to enjoy what little time he has with the people he cares about. He starts to focus on the positives instead of thinking about what could go wrong. 
> 
> Originally it was going to be two to three times it's size, but I lost interest and thought I could make a decent conclusion.


End file.
